Big Player
by Koos
Summary: Spike has accidently killed Kennedy and faces Willow's wrath.


Disclaimer: everything belongs to uberlord Joss Whedon and ME

Warning: This is pretty harsh Spike stuff. Post S7.

* * *

Spike was facing a very angry Witch after he had accendentily killed Kennedy when they had visited W&H. 

Dark Willow stepped towards Spike as he was pinned at the wall, with his arms spread. He looked at her through his pain. "Willow."

"Hi, Spikey."

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"You're stronger than her. The black magic, don't give into it."

She looked carefully at him. "Like you can stop me?"

"I can give it a bleedin' try!"

She smirked. "Spike. Always the same. You haven't changed a single bit. Think I forgot how you called me a traitor?"

"Hey. I said it to that bleedin' wanker."

Willow sent a bolt of black magic into his chest. He hauled in pain. "His name is Xander." She pointed her finger in his chest. "Six years I have been her sidekick, Spike. Always helping her. Homework. Hacking. Little spell here and a little spell there. I lost Tara and what do I get as thanks? Your whining shit!" He didn't react and she looked at him carefully. "You're in pain, aren't you?"

She saw his face tighten. "Am not!"

"You freaking asshole!"

"No!" he screamed as she wove with her hand. A young blond woman was laid on the ground, her face a horrific mask and wearing a robe. Her leg was bleeding.

Buffy was there only for an instant. "Make her go away!" he screamed. "I didn't mean it."

"Shut up!" Willow lifted a hand and suddenly Spike's lips were sewn shut with large stitches of thread. "You never felt you had the power over her, didn't you?" She shook her head in disgust. "You're nothing better than Warren was, but that's between you and your big O." He moaned and shook his head in denial. "This is between you and **me**, about respect. Respect for what we, Xander, Giles and I have suffered. I'm gonna let you feel what love is." She wove with her hand. "Real love."

He moaned widely as tears cried out of his eyes and twisted his head with all his power. "I think you need to. Feel it. How a tiny piece of metal destroys your world, right in front of you. Bullet usually travels faster than this, of course. It rips your heart out ... . Takes you light away. From you. From the world." She twisted her head a bit as her eyes roamed the hurt on his red tained face. "Can you feel it?" He nodded forcefully. "'How your light is taken away . . . My light. Cuz, if you don't, I still have Jenny or Anya." He wimpered. "Or maybe you want to feel how Xander felt when he had to save me from Ampatha?"  
  
She freed his mouth. "Oh, god, Buffy!" he screamed. "No! Make it stop! Please!"

* * *

Dark Willow had shut up Spike's crying mouth again and was staring at her victim who was lying on the ground in foutis position. "Bored now." 

She freed his mouth and he simply stared back, his eyes wide. She looked curiously at him. He started to grin, which quickly changed into laughter as he slowly stood up. "Is that all you bloody got!?" Spike howled in the air. "C'mon, is this all the mighty Willow has? How pathetic!" he taunted her.

"Pathetic, huh?"

"Bloody hell it is!"

"Let's restart." She wove her hand and Spike cried out. "This better?"

He closed his eyes. "This is what you felt?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It's devastating, isn't it?"

"It's pathetic." She flashed out with her hands and he howled. "It's pathetic."

She laughed. "You're the biggest asshole in whole world, Spike." She flashed with her hands again.

He cried again, but quickly starting laughing. "Damn right I am! This isn't a game for sissies. Droopy understands. This is the big league meant for the big players. If you can't bloody handle it then don't bother Buffy and go to Angel's merry little band. Were the soddin' amateurs are playing."

"You're such an jackass."

"I'm a big player." He paused a beat. "And I'm insane."

Her hair turned red, but her eyes remained black. "Guess I should be one too."

He relaxed visibly and fell to the ground. "Droopy can keep you red, I'll be your arse and keep you black. Okay?" She chuckled and nodded. He laughed and she joined him. After the shared laughter had faded away he pulled a smoke out of his jacket and lit it with a match.

She smirked and with a twist of her wrist the little flame expanded and enveloped him. "Okay."

After the screams she turned to the old red-haired Willow again.


End file.
